<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emerald In The Crown by MatleenaMaddie, SilverWing15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586816">Emerald In The Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatleenaMaddie/pseuds/MatleenaMaddie'>MatleenaMaddie</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWing15/pseuds/SilverWing15'>SilverWing15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Is Precious [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Phil's habitual adoption of whatever stands around long enough), (Techno's social anxiety), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Found Family, Gen, Technoblade is a grumpy old vampire, Unstoppable Force, Vampires, a hundred years older than Phil, and Phil still manages to go "I'm gonna adopt him", he is unstoppable, meets Immovable Object</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatleenaMaddie/pseuds/MatleenaMaddie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWing15/pseuds/SilverWing15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then you are a fool,” the vampire grumbles. </p><p>“I don’t think so,” Phil replies.</p><p>The vampire narrows his eyes, but whatever thoughts he has on the matter, he keeps to himself. “In the future I suggest that you remain in your keep, its safer there.” </p><p>“Why should I worry when the Kindly Vampire is known to watch over this road?” </p><p>“I am not kind,” the vampire says. </p><p>“I suppose it depends on your definition of the word.” </p><p>Another Prequel for Ruby In The Moonlight (Not really any spoilers in this one so I guess you could read it first? you don't need to tho)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Is Precious [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read, Crow Cult's DSMP Favorites, DonutChan's Bookshelf</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emerald In The Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I gotta say of the three prequels, this one is my favorite. Techno and Phil are just Great. Love those dudes. It was really fun to write arrogant/spoiled rich boy Phil meeting Old As Fuck vampire Techno, they bounced off each other so well. </p><p>I hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ghouls lie in piles of dust at his feet, the whole pack of them destroyed with the sort of brutal efficiency that only the Green Spirit’s hunters can manage. Only this is no Hunter. His cloak is deep red, not green, and he wears no mask over his crimson eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is a vampire, and he is exactly who Philip has been looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello friend,” he says, even as his horse tries to dance out from under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire turns to him, face unconcerned, even with the men at arms gathered around Philip. This vampire has killed entire covens of his own kind, he has nothing to fear from a few nervous human men with silver spears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not your friend,” the vampire says, voice deep and level. He cleans his sword and sheathes it at his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you not?” Philip asks, nudging his horse a step forward, “I would consider you so, you have saved my life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire snorts and turns away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are him, aren’t you?” Philip asks, “they told me you had settled in my lands.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire turns back, now his lip is curled up ever so slightly, revealing one gleaming white fang, “these are </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> lands,” he says in a low growl. Philip’s horse and his men all shift uneasily. “I do not care what king has given you permission to call them yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our lands, then,” Philip says, the vampire narrows his eyes, but seems to accept that. Philip smiles. “I wanted to meet you,” he continues, halting the vampire as he once again turns to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you are a fool,” the vampire grumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire narrows his eyes, but whatever thoughts he has on the matter, he keeps to himself. “In the future I suggest that you remain in your keep, its safer there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I worry when the Kindly Vampire is known to watch over this road?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not kind,” the vampire says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it depends on your definition of the word.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire sighs, “I am leaving now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I wanted to speak with you,” Philip says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve spoken.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Green Spirit’s hunters have asked leave to cleanse these lands.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire halts in his tracks, and he is silent for a long moment. “And will you give it to them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Philip says, “I don’t think I will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some might consider that foolish.” The vampire turns back to him, the fingers of one hand tapping against the hilt of his sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip shrugs, “I don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That seems to be a common theme with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip smiles, “aren’t you curious about why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not particularly, but I’m sure you think you’re very clever and are itching to tell me, so very well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my mind it is simple: the hunters were only established a year ago, but you have been protecting these lands for nigh on a century according to the tales.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than a century,” the vampire corrects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Philip says, “you have been protecting these lands for over a century, and you have done it well. Nowhere else in the kingdom is it so safe to wander in the night. The hunters may well be able to keep people safe, if given time, or they may falter and fall, they are too young to tell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire blinks his crimson eyes, “well, that’s fascinating, I’m leaving now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to make you an offer,” Philip says, and once again the vampire pauses, this time with a heavy sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hear it then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me back to the keep, you can live in luxury, rather than whatever hovel you live in now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to be your servant,” the vampire says, clearly disgusted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Advisor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Advisor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have said it yourself, you have around for over a century, surely in that time you’ve seen the mistakes that lords make and you have your own thoughts on how to remedy them. I want to do right by my people, I want them to live happy lives and quiet funerals. You seem to be the best person to help me with that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip shrugs, “just a feeling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire fiddles with his sword again. He looks like a young man, not much older than Philip himself, with a pale, handsome face. Philip wonders if he always had the air of nobility around him or if that is merely another thing that becoming a vampire has given him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not return to your keep,” he decides finally, “but if you should desire my advice, you may come and find me and you will find safety on this road.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip nods his head, as close to a bow as a noble lord can give a vampire, “very well. I look forward to hearing your thoughts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire only grunts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I have the name of my new advisor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire is silent for a moment, thoughtful, then, “Technoblade.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is an odd name, it sounds old, like the sort of names that he’d read in dusty history books as a boy. It probably shouldn’t be surprising. “It is an honor to meet you, Technoblade, I am Philip.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” the vampire says, he shifts his weight just the tiniest bit, as if he is uncomfortable with formality. “See you around I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip laughs, “Indeed you will. Fare well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time he rides out to the Vampire’s Road he comes with something of a test. Despite what his advisors think, he isn’t completely foolish. He isn’t going to put his full faith in a vampire, no matter how long he has been protecting this patch of land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not without testing him first at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he comes with fewer guards--only two this time-- and a test. Technoblade meets them on the road, red cloak on his shoulders, sword at his hip. Phillip wonders how long it took him to hear them coming, they say vampires have better senses than men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Technoblade asks as they come to a halt, the horses shy from him, whickering nervously. “What do you need?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Phil tells him of the suspicious actions of a few nobles under his command, the way some knights have been moving through his lands, and the bandits that evade him. It is a simple enough question to answer, Philip is already sure who the traitors are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade listens in silence and then stares at him for a moment, and gives him his answer. It is the same one that Philip arrived at. “And here I thought you were foolish enough to simply rely on tales and blind faith,” Technoblade says, “You’re more wise than I gave you credit for, but in the future, don’t waste my time with tests.” and he turns on his heel and leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip thinks that he could grow to like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> *** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time he comes with a real problem, and Technoblade meets them in the road and hears it, then gives his answer. Its a good answer, fair and wise, better than what Phil was considering. Then Technoblade turns on his heel and returns to the shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few weeks after that Philip rides out to the Vampire’s Road without any guards at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being foolish again,” Technoblade says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Phil replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asks his question, and Technoblade gives him his answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returns the next day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely you can’t already have another thing to ask me,” Technoblade drawls, he’s not standing in the middle of the road anymore, cloaked and armed. He’s off to the side, leaning on a tree, casual and bored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Philip says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Curiosity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wasting my time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the time to spare,” Philip says confidently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t,” Technoblade replies. “Don’t you have a castle to run and taxes to collect?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have people for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a poor way to rule.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I have you to advise me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade sighs, “what are you curious about then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask your questions then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Philip does, and Technoblade answers them, for the most part. He doesn’t ask anything too serious, he doesn’t ask how Technoblade became a vampire, he doesn’t ask who he’s lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade has lived for over a hundred years, he must have lost people. He lives a lonely life, even if he isn’t alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip turns his horse back to the keep at dawn and Technoblade returns to whatever it is he does during the day when the sun drives him away. His advisors mutter and stare, but there is nothing they can do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weeks slip into months and he rides out alone to the Vampire’s Road and he speaks with Technoblade on matters mundane and critical. He asks again and again that Technoblade come to the keep with him, but again and again, Technoblade refuses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is a strange friendship, it can only </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> strange between a vampire and a nobleman, but Philip finds that he treasures Technoblade’s quiet company over a hundred of the finest conversationalists in the kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Months slip into a year, two, three, ten. He rides out to the Vampire’s Road even when his back begins to ache and his joints complain. Techno meets him on the road, and sometimes they stay there, but more often than not they slip away into the shadows together to Techno’s cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is a homey place, for a cave. Techno has had nearly a century and a half to work on it. Apparently in the early days he’d simply sat in the dark, waiting for the sun to sink beneath the horizon. Now he has book and experimental potions projects to keep him occupied until the moon comes and frees him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The huntsmen are asking permission to hunt in my lands again,” Phil says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should let them” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have someone for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being foolish again,” Techno says, the way he always does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Phil replies in kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno sighs, “you never do. They’re not going to take no for an answer forever, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Green Spirit won’t invade where he is unwelcome,” Phil says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know him as well as you think you do,” Techno warns him. “He is just as magical as any other being, and just as possessive. These are his lands, as much as they are ours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think he’ll attack?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but he might not intervene if his hunters do. They are growing bolder, more demanding. They’re hardly more than a group of bandits these days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil hums weary agreement. The hunters could have been great, but their shining purpose has dulled with the greater demands they make for their ‘protection.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful with them,” Techno says quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be, don’t worry old friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow I’m not reassured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil laughs and Techno walks him back to his horse. He arrives back at his keep as the sun rises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hunters come, again and again, they ask to be set loose on his lands. And Phil denies them, again and again. The petitioners have grown higher in rank and shorter in temper as the years have gone by, but Phil remains unmoved. He has Techno to take care of the undead in his lands, a job that he does well, he doesn’t need a bunch of self-important bandits with the Green Spirit’s backing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ask and ask until, as Techno predicted, they stop asking and start coming into his lands without permission. Hassling his villages, putting vampire wards at the roads, consuming more food and ale than a legion of men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil sends a message to the Green Spirit, informing him of the situation, and then he commands his own men to remove the Hunters from his borders. They and their behavior are not to be tolerated in his lands, in Techno’s lands. The vampire wards are removed, the villages restored to peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does not get a reply from the Green Spirit, but then, there are no consequences for removing the Hunters either. Phil considers the matter dealt with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His advisors and the lower nobility, however, apparently do not. They have never liked his arrangement with Technoblade and the Hunters are always on their best behavior around nobility, they see no reason to remove them. Despite Phil’s orders, Hunters continue to enter his borders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He visits the Vampire’s Road every night, making sure to clear away any vampire wards that have been placed along it. He will not see Techno kicked out of his home. Most nights Techno isn’t there, off doing his duty, protecting their lands. Phil waits for him each night regardless and prays that the Hunters haven’t found him and injured him in some way. Or worse, killed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The situation cannot remain as it is, but Phil is aware that he is fighting a losing battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They come for him in the night, fittingly. Not undead, but those supposed to hunt them. Phil wakes to a man above his bed, and a dagger in his belly. He fights his way out of the keep, blood spilling from the wound as he staggers to his horse and bursts into a gallop on the Vampire’s Road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is dying, he knows. There is no healer who could fix a wound like this, and so there is no point in going to one. There is only one person he wishes to see in his last moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno meets him on the road, as he always has. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is not the cool, distant figure as he was when they first met, nor is he the steady friend that Phil has spent the last ten years of his life with. Instead he comes with wide eyes and shaky hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phil!” He says, voice strained with despair, with worry, “what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hunters,” Phil says, sliding out of the saddle, Techno catches him gently and lowers him to the dirt road as if he is carrying the most fragile and precious spun glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno growls, eyes brimming with wrath, his fangs flashing in the light. “I’ll kill them,” he snarls, “I’ll kill them all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill me first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno freezes, “what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to die, Techno, turn me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to live, not like this.” Techno’s voice is soft and pained, but Phil can tell that he is tempted. Beyond tempted. If Phil has learned one thing about his friend, it is that he is possessive, what is his, is </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>, forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being a fool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno doesn’t laugh, he stares at Phil with horror and longing. “I can’t,” he says, but it is a plea, not a denial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to,” Phil replies, making his voice as steady as he can. “I want this. I don’t want you to be alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, Techno submits to him, to his own instincts. He carries Phil to his cave with trembling hands and sets him on the chair by the fire where they spent so many nights. “Are you sure?” he asks, one last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno gives him one more pleading look, tears brimming in his crimson eyes as he kneels beside Phil. His face is so young, so uncertain, he looks like a child, here, despite his age. Phil raises a shaky hand to Techno’s cheek, “its okay,” he says softly, “it’ll be okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno leans into his hand, like he’s savoring the warmth of it. Not that there’s much warmth left, Phil shivers with cold, with pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?” Techno whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You old fool,” Techno says, but it is defeat. He opens his mouth, baring his fangs and turns his face to Phil’s wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t painless, dying never can be, but Phil doesn’t utter a single sound as the fangs sink into his skin, as they drain away the last dregs of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cool skin presses against his lips, “Drink.” Techno commands, and Phil could not disobey even if he wanted to. It is a good thing that he doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wakes and he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>starving. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He is ravenous in a way that he never was in life, desperate for something to quench this terrible, terrible thirst. He rises, intent on leaving the cave, on hunting until his belly is full to bursting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he can’t, something binds him. He screams his fury, straining against the chains. They creak and groan, but they hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” his sire commands, and he quiets. “You will not be some mindless beast,” his sire commands, “but I will quench your thirst, fledgling.” There is a bundle at his sire’s feet, a man, bound with ropes and wearing a green cloak. He whimpers, but he is gagged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sire kneels, tilting the man’s face towards his, “You should have known better,” he growls, “than to touch what belongs to me. You wanted him dead? Now he is, congratulations.” He shoves the man and he falls backwards, right into Phil’s range. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even have time to scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil drains him dry, and the next one, and the next. His sire provides and he drinks his fill of men in green cloaks. When the hunger is no longer all consuming, Phil wipes his sleeve over his mouth, “Techno?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phil,” Techno says, distant and cool. He is holding himself too small, too tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno come here,” Phil says, and even though Techno is his sire and Phil a barely turned fledgling, Techno obeys. He falls to his knees and into Phil’s waiting arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re cold now,” he murmurs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Phil says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dead, now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you regret it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil pulls away and strokes the hair away from Techno’s face, “no. You won’t be alone this way. Ever again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno rests his forehead against Phil’s, “neither will you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stays chained in the cave for weeks, months, years. Time is meaningless to them now, though. Techno will not let him out until he is certain of Phil’s control. Every night, he brings Thralled villagers and every night Phil fights back the hunger. Most nights he loses and Techno has to command him to leave the poor man or woman before he kills them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno sends them on their way with a regeneration potion and a few golden coins. Neither of them will allow harm to come to their people. Even if no one recognizes these lands as theirs anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil’s control improves slowly and steadily, until Techno finally unlocks the chains and allows him out into the moonlight. Phil stretches, then stands with his arms spread, enjoying the feel of it on his skin. It isn’t as warm as the sunlight once was, but he isn’t as warm as he once was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hunt, and Techno keeps a close eye on him, but Phil maintains his control. They both leave coins and potions in their wake, not corpses. They travel the land, where they can. Killing ghouls and keeping other vampires out of their territory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The harass the hunters when they find them misbehaving. By now, many of them have spent their careers in Techno and Phil’s lands, they don’t have the fortitude to face a vampire. A snarl, a flash of fangs and eyes, is all it takes to send them on their way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In quiet moments on the road, Techno tells Phil his own origins. A pig farmer on a lonely road, a nobleman on a black horse come riding. A vampire fledgling left to wake in the moonlight alone, rabid with hunger. A village ripped apart in one night. Years spent alone, painstakingly grinding his control to a fine point. Decades spent achingly alone as the Great War marched on, as other vampire covens rose and fell. A century spent with no one but himself, carrying out penance that no one assigned him to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil wraps his arms around Techno’s shoulders. There is nothing that can be said to heal this wound. He can only remind Techno that he isn’t alone anymore, that he’ll never be alone again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>